Lockwood & Co is what!
by arwenkat428
Summary: Lockwood & Co. is in a bit of a pinch after Lucy leaves. Will Lucy help her friends or leave them be?:Locklyle
1. All is fair in love and Lucy

**Authors Note: This is my first story so please don't hate on what I wrote. I would like a lot of feedback on what you guys thought. I want to make future chapters better. lockwood & Co. is ****in a bit of a pinch, but will Lucy come save the day?**

 **Lucys' POV**

I walked down the long corridor. It was very cold and wet, I often would get chills up my spine. I looked at the wall with green wallpaper and saw pictures of a family. They all looked so happy, but it seemed that their smiles were off some how. My shoes squeeked on the wood floor as I walked twords a door that said "Managers Office". I knocked on the door softly, I heard footsteps come to the door. The door slowly creaked open, there was a tall man standing in front of me. He had ginger hair and green eyes. He had a crooked nose with a sidways smile. He showed me in with a big sideways smile to a black lether chair in front of his desk. Everything was neat and tidy, his desk was clean with a sparkling shine to the wood. He also had a silver name plaque that said "Mr. Hartley". I looked around the room and saw that it was quite plain. There was just some black lether furniture with a tiny glass table with a tea set and some crumpets. The walls were a plain white color with no decorations. Mr. Hartley took some papers out from his desk and set them in front of himself. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"So, Ms. Carlyle was it?", I nodded my head in agreement, "You used to work with Lockwood & Co.?", I nodded my head once more, "I heard they haven't been doing to well ever since you left. They might even be shut down for not enough buissness. Anyway, you have the ear and touch for ghost. We need someone like you. You see my children sometimes come here to play with me and they say they've been hearing wierd screams. One of them saw a shadowy figure in the basment of my buissness. I cant have ghost haunting here! You must help us please!.", Mr. Hartley looked at me pleadingly.

"I understand that you are concerned. What you are describing seems to be an easy type 1 ghost. You have nothing to fear, just don't let your children down in the basement. Did anything happen here before, say like a death?", I got out my note pad and looked at Mr. Hartley.

"Um, yes, actually there was! My father had an accident with his rapier. He was quite the swordsman. He was practicing when suddenly he tripped over one of his chains and skewered himself. Quite sad, I never really got to know him. In fact it actually happened in the basment."

"Oh, great, I think we found our cause! Oh and about Lockwood & Co. Are they actually going to be shutdown?"

"Most likely, they've got no buissness going for them right now. Poor lads didn't last too long did they? Well you best be going. I would like you to arrive here tonight at 7:00 sharp."

"Thank you very much, I will arrive at 7:00, make sure no one is here."

I got up and walked out the creaky door. I made my way out the door and walked to my appartment. It wasn't the best but it was better than the streets. It was in decent condition. Plain walls with a bed and a dresser. Nothing much, just enough. I fell on my bed and looked at the ceiling puzzled."Lockwood & Co. shutting down, no way...maybe. Well it wouldn't harm them if I give a suprise visit.". I got up and grabbed my rapier, salt bombs, and chains, I walked out of my appartment. I had five hours until 7:00, I could visit then head straight to my job. I walked outside and grabbed a taxi."Portland Row please.". I arrived at portland row and walked the rest of the way. I arrived at a place i never thought of going back to. I walked up the steps and knocked on the big door. The door flung open and I saw Holly standing there frowning. She slamed the door in my face and hit my nose with the door. I held my nose and saw it was bleeding." Bloody Hell Holly, you made my nose bleed!", I yelled through the door hoping she would hear my anger. Suddenly footsteps came fastly to the door. The door opened and gorge was standing there with an apron on with mittens on. He looked at me as his eyes widened.

"Lucy! You're here, why?! And your nose is bleeding.", George yelled in excitement.

"Well I heard you guys were having a bit of trouble so I came here to see you guys. Then Holly sees me and slams the door in my face, literally.", I muffled my words as I held my nose.

"Well, come in, I'll get you a rag and ice."

George led me inside and I sat on the couch when George brought me a warm rag. I put the rag on my nose. George also brought in tea and cookies. I did in fact respect the cookie rule I just so happened to remember. I wiped my nose and it stopped bleeding. I looked around and there was no sign of Lockwood.

"Hey George, where's Lockwood?"

"Oh, he's going all out on floating Joe."

"Ok, I'll catch up with you later, I need to talk to Lockwood."

I walked out before George could make a snooty remark. I walked to the room to where I used to practice. I stopped and stared at Lockwood in amazment. His dark brown hair layed over his face dashingly. He was doing complex patterens on floating Joe. I walked twords Lockwood when suddenly he struck his rapier and I blocked it with my rapier. I looked at Lockwood and smiled, he dropped his rapier. I quickly shot my rapier 2 cm away from his throught. He looked at me suprised. I let my rapier down and put it back in its holister.

"You know you shouldn't let your gaurd down. Even if it is me.", I gave a smirk and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Its you. Luce, where've you been?!", Lockwood ran up to me and gave me a tight hug." I haven't seen you in ages.", Lockwood let go of me and dragged me up stairs. When we arrived up stairs he let go of my hand and sat down in his usual chair. I sat down in the place I used to.

"You know I'm happy to see you but where's Holly? I'm going to get her. She's going to pay for making my nose bleed.", I clenched my fist, then Holly walked in with fresh tea and crumpets. "There you are you little brat!", I walked up to Holly and flicked her forehead.

"Hey, what was that for?", she looked at Lockwood with a pouty face.(Probably wants him to feel sorry for her)

"You're lucky I didn't make your nose bleed like you did mine. It's not nice to welcome guest with a door slam on the nose!"

"Holly, is that true?", Lockwood looked at Holly angrily.

"No, she's lying! You belive me right. Not this street rat!", Holly pointed at me.

"who you calling a street rat!", I yelled.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and George came in to answer the door. He was in the kitchen keeping safe distance. He opened the door to a tall man. I looked at the man and was shocked. It was Mr. Hartley! I walked over to my seat and sat down. I poured myself some tea. George welcomed Mr. Hartley and sat down in his chair with a note pad. Mr. Hartley took a seat on the couch and looked at me suprised. I put my finger over my lips giving him the sushing sign. I didn't want him to mention we've met before. Lockwood sat down and poured some tea.

"So what brings you here?", Lockwood gave a smile.

"Actually, Mr. Lockwood, I am shutting you down.", Mr. Hartley gave him some papers, "I am Alfie Hartley and I will be the person shutting down Lockwood & Co.", Lockwood froze. I took a sip of my tea.

"Ok since Lockwood is in shock right now, I will talk to you Mr. Hartley. I came here to prevent all of this from happening, I didn't think it would be you who would be shutting Lockwood & Co. down. Let's make a deal. So you know how I said you had no need to worry because you were only being haunted by a type 1.", Mr. Hartley nodded, "Well, I lied, you are dealing with a type 3. The amount of ectoplasm and cobwebs in your building is insane, not only that but it is unbarebley cold in there. I also heard voices. Way to early to be hearing voices. Very powerful father you had, and knowing he was a good swordsman this will be difficult for me. So the deal is, if I can perish your ghost will you lay off of Lockwood for at least 5 months. Just so he can get back on his feet. And I heard you had a little encounter with Quill Kipps, and he doesn't like you all to much. So if you lose me you'll have no one else.", I smiled and took another sip of tea. Lockwood came out of shock and looked at me confused.

"It's a deal! Just please help me!", Mr. Hartley shot up and shook my hand in delight.

"Great...Oh would you look at the time. It's 6:00, I better make my leave. But shouldn't you make your leave first Mr. Hartley? Don't want to keep your kids waiting.", Mr. Hartley nodded and left the house. "Well then, I should leave as well. It was nice seeing you all, but I have to leave, maybe I'll visit you again. Depends on how I'm feeling.", I started to walk twords the door when Lockwood grabbed my hand. I felt his grip tighten, he had a sad look on his face.

"You're not going alone Luce. I'm going with you, a type 3 ghost is too much for one person to handle.", His grip loosened.

"Fine but if it gets too dangerous you're leaving and I'll deal with it alone. I already put you in danger once, I'm not doing it again.", I looked at Lockwood sternley.

"Ok, fine.", Lockwood let go of my hand and went to get ready for the job.

I walked up stairs to my old room. It was exactly the same as when I first arrived. I felt like it was my first day here again. But it was different this time because I left something there the day I left. Laying on the bed, it was still there. My old jacket that I wore to jobs. It was a dark brown, almost black color, it was covered in salt and silver ashes. I put it on, it still fit snuggly. suddenly I felt a burst of happiness. I walked out of the room and back down stairs. I made sure I had my rapier, chains, salt bombs, and flares. I walked into the kitchen and saw George all dressed for the job, I wasn't complaining that George was coming. I was quite happy to be frank. Then Lockwood came in the kitchen as well and looked like he usually did. Amazing, it reminded me of the old days, a smile came across my face remembering my time here. I looked at Holly and she was in a dress that looked like it came off of a barbie doll. I'm glad she wasn't coming, she annoys me, but she also would be in danger. It wouldn't be safe. I looked at Lockwood and George, "Ready?", They both replied, "Ready!". We all walked out the door, I grabbed a taxi and we headed off. I sat next to Lockwood on the end seat while he was in the middle. George was burried in his book on type 3 ghost. I looked at Lockwood and smiled. I gave him all the details of the story and reminded him of our agreement. We arrived at the house, I stood there looking at the building. We walked in, as I took my first step a gust of wind and loud screaming hit me.


	2. Who is he!

**Authors Note: Okay so I have an announcment! I will be posting at least everyday. Idk when I will post that day but I will be posting every day. But on the 29th I will be seeing my favorite** **youtuber Shane Dawson so I won't be posting that day. Enjoy this chapter. BTW: I put in OC**

 **Lockwoods POV**

Suddenly a gust of powerful wind hit. The wind hit George and knocked his glasses off while Lucy fell to the floor while covering her ears. I ran to Lucy and kneeled next to her. I patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. She then put her hands over her ears again.

"Luce, what's wrong, did you hear something?", I looked at her worried.

"Yeah, it was saying 'My little boy. Must protect my little boy.' I think he's talking about Mr. Hartley. George did you get any information about Hartleys' father?", Lucy started to stand back up. George struggled to find his glasses. I walked over and picked up his glasses and handed them to him.

"Ah, thanks Lockwood. And in fact I had before that huge gust of wind came at us. It turns out that Mr. Hartleys' father is named Michael S. Hartley, he was a famous swordsman who was once a thief. He stole money and started a family buissiness, after he was found out, he was hunted. He tried protecting his son but ended up in his little accident. In this artical it says that the wife soon ran away after the incident and Alfie Hartley was put into a foster home until he started up the family buissiness again.", George, Luce and I proceeded into the house.

"Well that sure is sad and depressing. Maybe if I listen just a little more I can find out whats making him so angry. So why dont we make our way to the basement.", Lucy started walking through the long corridor to a set of stairs. Lucy then drew her rapier. I was about to open my mouth when Lucy put her hand over my mouth. "Shut up I can't hear if you talk.", she took her hand away from mouth and stood silently. How did she know I was going to talk?

I couldn't help but think about how amazing she was, but she left for George and I's saftey. I looked over at George who had a grin on his face with an eyebrow raised. He traced a heart in the air with his index figers. I ignored it and looked back at Luce and frowned. I realized this would be the last job ever. I looked back over at George and saw him making kissy faces, I walked twords George and stepped on his foot. "Cut it out Cu-", I started hearing Lucy whispering. She had her hand on her hip with her rapier in the other hand hand.

"Cubbins! Lockwood! Let's go down stairs to the basement!", Lucy started walking twords the stairs. I ran for her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't you think that's a bit rash Luce? Maybe we should-", I was interuppted by a rapier flying over my head. Lucy pulled my arm downwards. I fell to the ground as she drew a complex patteren in the shadowy figure above my head. She looked down at me frowning. I gave her a nervous smile. George was to my left snickering.

"You bloody idiot! You could've been touched. Don't do that again. Disagreeing is a big NO, I'm the leader this time. It may be hard to believe it but you're not always right. The source of our ghost is in the hallway.", Lucy pointed at the wall to a glass case with a rapier in it. It had a plaque in it that said Michael S. Hartley. "The source is that rapier, we need to destroy it before Michael destroys us first. I wanted to go to the basement because it was safer. No arguing this time okay?", I looked at Lucy and my face got all burning hot red. She looked at me and our eyes met, she frowned. "Lockwood, you're all red, do you have a fever?", I quickly got up and kept my distance.

"No, I'm uh fine, totally fine.", I looked over at George and he was trying his hardest to hold in his laughter.

"Lockwood, that's halarious. You just got scolded by Lucy, way to go!", George started laughing hardly. Lucy went over to George and gave him a glare.

"So Cubbins, you think it funny? How about you laugh your way over there away from Michaels' rapier and make an iron chain circle.", Lucy gave a devilish smile and George nodded and ceated the circle. Lucy walked into the circle and sat down. She grabbed her bag she had on her back and opened it. She took out a jar. It was that damn skull George was tourturing. George put an outline of salt around the chains then sat down across from Lucy. I too walked over and sat down next to George. Lucy tapped on the glass jar.

 **Lucy POV**

"Hey, you're a type three, got any advice?", silence went all through the hallway. I tapped the glass jar some more.

"Bloody hell! What do you want? You little tomboy brat, stop tapping my glass.", The skull finally came out.

"I want advice. Do you hear anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yes dear I do... It's your voice. It's quite manly for a girl.", The skull gave a snicker.

"If I didn't know any better it seems like you like being put through expirements by George over there.", I gave an evil smile.

"Ok, fine! Just don't let that fat devil touch me again. I don't hear anything out of the ordinary, but you are right about that rapier. If I were you, thank god I'm not, but I would break the glass and throw iron shavings and salt bomb on it. Then destroy it.", The skull vanished in the ectoplasm.

"Wait a minute how do I destroy the sword?...You're not going to answer are you?", I put the jar back in the bag and looked at Lockwood with a stern look. He looked back at me and our eyes met, I put my head down. I was all red, I covered my face with my hands.

"Lucy your a little red. You shouldn't stare so hard, you might fall harder than you already have.", George gave a snicker and looked at Lockwood. "Poor Lockwood, you're so dense.", George shruged his shoulders and sighed.

 **Lockwoods POV**

"What do you mean dense?", I looked at George then at Lucy.

"Well if I told you the fun would be over.", George gave a snicker.

Suddenly the tempature dropped a lot. Lucy shot up and threw a iron dagger at the wall( I was just thinking when in the bloody hell did she learn to use daggers). She hit the ghost and it vanished. She drew her rapier and stepped out of the circle. The ghost came up from behind her and she whipped her rapier right through it. The tempature dropped 3 more dagreese. The ghost came back. The ghost started to come right at George. Suddenly another dagger came and flew over Georges' head and through the ghost. Lucy was standing there with her hand pointed in the direction of George. The dagger was literally touching Georges' hair. It was stuck in the wall and George glared at Lucy.

"You could've killed me!", George yelled the loudest I've ever heard.

"But I didn't so stop whining!", Lucy broke the glass on the rapier case. She threw a salt bomb and iron shavings at it. The tempature started to rise to normal. Lucy quickly grabbed the rapier and shattered it by hitting it hard on the ground. She looked at me and smiled. "It was so old and rotten because of poor care it just shattered, my luck.", Lucy walked twords George and took the dagger from the wall as well as the one on the floor from earlier. "You know it really is hard work getting rid of type thr-", Lucy fainted and was caught.

It was a boy our age. He had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. He was quite a good looking person. He had ashes all over his hair and clothes. He was wearing dark brown pants with a white dress shirt with a vest on. He also had a coat that went down to his knees, it was unbuttoned. It was a black coat with a belt over it, he had a rapier and salt bombs. He picked Lucy up bridal style and started to walk off. George and I ran after him, I grabbed his shoulder and he stopped.

"Who are you, and how do you know Lucy?", I looked at the dirty blonde boy with a glare.

"I am Oli Brown, and Lucy is my best friend from home. I am an agent just like you.", Oli gave me a warm smile and started walking.

"Hold it right there. Lucy is coming with us back to home. You can come if you want but I'm not going to lose her again."

"Well if you lost her once then you obviously aren't able to take care of her again."

 **Lucys POV**

Why is it so loud? Who's holding me?

"I won't let her go again! I was misrable when she left!", Lockwood was yelling.

"Well Lucy is mine, so back off pretty boy."

Why does that voice sound familiar... OLI! Come on eyes open! Ah yes finally.

I grabbed Oli by the ear." Who you calling brat? And I'm not your property, let me down this instance Oli.", Oli dropped me on the floor. " Bloody hell Oli! I said let me down not drop me on my ass like a sack of potatoes!", I got up and pulled out my rapier. I swung at Oli but he deflected it.

"Well it's nice to see you too old friend. You're as fiesty as ever, I just find that so adorable about you.", Oli knocked my rapier out of my hand and gave me a hug. I grabbed his arm and turned around and pulled it in a corkscrew position behind his back. Lockwood and George just watched us like a movie.

"So, Oli, why the bloody hell did you come here? Did you come to annoy me or do you have a good reason for being here?", I let go of his arm and picked up my rapier. I then walked over to Lockwood.

"I came to get you, to take you back home."

"No thanks! Come on Lockwood and George lets grab the skull and chains before he catches me.", Lockwood, George, and I went to pick up our things and leave.

"Wait a minute where are you going?!", Oli chased after us.

"Well it's morning now so I'm going to tell Mr. Hartley the job is done. Want to come along?"

"Yeah!", the four of us walked back to Lockwoods.

We arrived at Lockwoods and I immediatly slumped down in my chair. George went to go and make some tea and Lockwood sat down in his chair. Oli sat on the couch. Lockwood stared at Oli and I puzzled. We all sat in silence until George came in with tea and sat down. I poured Oli and I some tea. Lockwood did the same for themselves.

"So Luce, who's your friend.", Lockwood gave me his best smile.

I pointed at Oli, "This idiot right here is Oli Brown. He is indeed my best friend, we were both agents together. He also has an ear for ghost. Although I don't know why he wants to take me back home.", I looked at Lockwood. He looked back at me with a sad face.

"So are you going to go back. You would be leaving your boyfriend here to rot."

I looked around the room, then I eyed the skull. It revealed itself and started making remarks. Then I suddenly realized that Oli was staring at the jar angry.

"Lucy is that true?", Oli pointed at Lockwood, "Is he your boyfriend?!", Lockwood and I blushed. George snickered.

"You can understand the skull?!", I looked at Oli suprised.

"Oooh is he jelous of pretty boy? Well I wouldn't blame him you two do make the perfect duo."

"You damn skull, I am not jelous of that brat Lockwood! There is no way Lucy would fall for someone like him.", Oli looked at Lockwood angrily. He stood up and walked up to Lockwood. "I'm right. Right?"

"Well, yes, I guess you are. Although that still doesn't mean you get to call me brat and someone like him.", Lockwood gave a smirk and glare.

"Ooooh Lucy, what ever will you do? Your boyfriend is in trouble, help him wont you?"

I guess in a way the ghost was right, I did fall in love with Lockwood, I should help him. He is not my boyfriend though. I guess I have no choice.

"I guess now is as good as any time to say it.", everyone looked at me confused. "Oli you are right about Lockwood and I not dating, but... you are wrong about the falling in love part. The truth is I did fall for Lockwood. That is exactly why I quit working here, I was a danger to Lockwood. Not only to Lockwood but George, these two are very important people to me, and you are too but, I think of you as more of a brother than a lover. That is why I can't go back home, I'm am truly sorry.", The room fell silent(except George, he was fangirling). I took a sip of tea and got up. I went downstairs to the rapier room.

 **Lockwoods POV**

"Did that just actually happen?", I looked at George for support.

"Now you know what I meant when I said you were dense. I knew the whole time that both of you liked each other.", George laughed.

"Well that sucks for you Lockwood because, I came to take Lucy back as my bride.", Oli looked at me with a smile.

"WHAT!", George and I shouted loudly in shock. Suddenly Lucy came running up panting.

"I heard a huge scream, what happened?", Lucy stood there with a worried look on her face. "I leave for 2 minutes and you guys are already in trouble?"

"Lucy, are you engaged to Oli?", I looked at Lucy with a frown. Lucy sat down in her usual spot and sighed.

"Yes, but, I don't care. I'm not marrying Oli, I could care less what our parents say. I'll marry who I want to marry, and live my life the way I want to.", I looked at Lockwood and Oli."Got that?"

 **Authors note: Do you like my OC? I think this will get very interesting as you read on. And OMG I was very hesitant about having Lucy confess in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Kipps, the Dagger, and love

**Authors Note: OMG! So I've written this chapter like what 8 times already because my computer kept freezing and even though I saved it my computer decided to be an ass and delete it! I literally finished a chapter then I saved it, and it didn't save it. Ughhhh, not only that but our internet is down so I cant listen to my music. . Jk I won't die but all that other stuff is** **true. Please enjoy the 8th run of this chapter. Lot's of Locklyle! Enjoy!**

 **Lockwoods POV**

Engaged! To him? Is she really? She wouldn't though because she likes me! Yeah! Why does that make me happy?

"Lockwood? Lockwood? Lockwood!", Lucy yelled at me and I jumped a little. "What's wrong with you? Is there something on your mind?", Lucy looked at me weirdly. "Anyway, now that I have cleared things up-", The doorbell rang. Lucy got up to answer it. She opened the door and suddenly we all heard her yell. "Kipps! Why are you here? Come to annoy me about joining Fittes like you did last week? Why are you with Mr. Hartley?"

"Loopy we-"

"It's Lucy Kipps."

"Lucy we need to talk about Mr. Hartley and Lockwood & Co. But most importantly you.", Kipps walked in and sat down, Mr. Hartley followed him in. "Hello Anthony. You look a bit dirty.", Kipps chuckled, I ignored his comment. Lucy came and sat down as well.

"Ms. Carlyle, I had to make a slight change to the deal we agreed on... you need to join Fittes. Let me explain before you do anything. You see Ms. Fittes told me she would shut me down if I didn't get you to join. Not only that but she said that you can have a whole year instead of five months to help Lockwood get back on his feet. You did defeat the type 3 right?", Mr. Hartley looked at Lucy with high hopes.

"Yes, I did, so that makes our deal complete. Don't worry I'm not angry about having to join Fittes, but I am angry at the fact that you traded me in to save your own butt.", Lucy got up out of her chair and held her hand out to Mr. Hartley. "So, do we got a new deal?", Mr. Hartley shook Lucys' hand.

"Deal Ms. Carlyle. Well we best be going, right Quill?", Kipps nodded and made his leave with Mr. Hartley.

"Well that was a suprise. I guess I joined Fitties. I'm just going to go practice in the basement.", Lucy ran down stairs to the basement.

George, Oli, and I sat there in shock. She just joined Fittes. I looked at George and George looked back with the same look.

"Lockwood you do realize that we just lost her again.", George looked at me worried.

"No, no we didn't, as long as she stays here to help us she won't leave until we're back on our feet.", I replied to George in a confident manner. "But the real question is... How on earth is she going to get us back on our feet?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask?"

"Maybe I will, don't follow me.", I stomped angirly down the stairs.

 **Lucys POV(This is when Lockwood and george are talking)**

I ran down the stairs into the basement to practice on floating Joe. Immideatly I took my daggers and started throwing them one by one at Joes' head and heart. I pulled the daggers out and drew my rapier. I cut complex patterens in Joe and thought about what just happened. Me joining Fittes...Lockwood & Co. I took out one last dagger and threw it straight into Joes' head. I went to go and pull the dagger out but I couldn't. I tried everything! I tried pulling with full force, no use. I tried widdling it out with another dagger, no use. I even tried putting my foot on Joe and pushing it away from me while pulling at the dagger, no use. "Come on you stupid dagger!", I gave it one more pull and it came out. My hand flew back while the dagger grazed my cheek. I fell to the ground while the dagger went flying to the other side of the room. I quickly got up and grabbed the dagger. I heard loud footsteps coming down here. When the footsteps came to a stop at the doorway I threw a dagger right past the persons face. I looked at them carefully and noticed it was Lockwood. **(From now on the story will be held after Lockwood came down to the basement. Still Lucys POV)**

"Lockwood, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you. I just threw it because there was a loud yet fast thumping noise coming down here and I just instinctly threw it.", I ran twords him to see if he was okay, "It didn't hit you did it? No cuts right? I'm sorry Lockwood."

It wasn't me who got a cut it was you.", Lockwood wiped the blood off my cheek. "Hold on, I know I have a first aid kit in here just in case.", he went and rumaged around to look for the kit. "Found it!", he walked up to me with a disinfectant wipe and a baind-aid. He wiped my cheek then put the band-aid on my face. "There, all better.", he gave me a smile. Suddenly my legs became weak. I started to feel dizzy, I fell to my knees and started to see black splotches. I then started to fall back when Lockwood caught me. My eyes started to close and all I could see was black. "Lucy!"

 **Lockwoods POV**

I picked Lucy up bridal style and headed upstairs to her room. I stoped at where George and Oli were sitting. Oli was glaring at me while George was tracing a heart in the air just like last time. I think Oli glared at me so hard that it burnt a hole through me, but the unlimited air hearts George drew healed it back up. I felt Lucy move a little, I looked down at her face and she was a little red.

"Lockwood.", Lucy moved around a little more. Not much though.

"Um, yes?", I felt a chill up my spine when Oli glared at me again.

"Don't leave... I love you.", Lucy fidgited around a little and Oli was about to get up.

"No, Oli, I think she's dreaming. Her eyes are closed.", I got Oli to stay seated. I went up stairs and put Lucy in her bed. I closed the door then sat at the end of her bed.

What was that?! Don't go, I love you! Oli almost killed me, and he would of if Lucy wasn't sleeping. She does look cute when she's sleeping though. Agh, no, why am I thinking about that? Why her? I seem like a pervert watching a girl sleep and thinking she's cute! Do I even like her? Yes...no...maybe? I don't know! Ah, she's waking up.

Lucy slowly sat up and put her head down. I looked at her confused, she was crying. Lucy kept crying, she wiped away her tears but they kept coming back. I reached for her head and patted it. She looked up at me and wiped her tears.

"Luce, what's wrong?", she took in a deep breath.

"I had a dream that you and George died and you guys came back as visitors. I had to get rid of you guys and I was crying because I was all alone and no one was there to help me.", Lucy started crying again. I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her into my chest. I rubbed the top of her head.

"Luce, it's fine, I'm fine and so is George. No one is dead, so you don't need to worry.", I pulled lucy back and gave her a smile. She blushed and nuzzled her way back into my chest. I gave another smile. "Luce, are you fine now?", she nodded. Her head rubbed against my chest. She sat back up and stared at me.

"Hey, Lockwood? Do you like me?", I blushed and she gave a laugh.

"Well, that depends. If you mean as a friend of course, but if you mean as "like you", I don't know that answer myself. Sorry.", I looked at Lucy and she sighed.

"If I did something odd that caught you by suprise, what would you do?"

"I don't know. Are you going to throw a dagger at my head again. Becuase if you are, I'm going to take my leave.", I gave a chuckle.

"No I meant something like-", Lucy pulled me forward and pressed her lips against mine. A surge of happiness went through me. Her lips were soft and warm. She pulled back and smiled. "Something like that. What would you do?", I blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Well I would keep this a secret from George and Oli.", I looked at the door.

"Don't forget about Holly, she's a big No No. She'll kill me if she found out.", Lucy looked around and sniffed the air. "Hold on a minute that smell. So familiar... I got it! I know what it is! Come on Lockwood, let's go down stairs, to the kitchen.", Lucy ran out of the room down stairs. I chased after her in a hurry. I ran down the stairs and found her standing in the kitchen holding a velvet pouch. She was standing with Oli and George.

"Why did you run down here so fast?"

"Everyone out of the kitchen! I'll tell you everything after I'm done. I promise!", She pushed the three of us out of the kitchen.

We all went into the living room and sat down. Oli and George were looking at me with an interesting face. I looked at them confused.

"So, what did you guys do upstairs, make out?", George gave a snicker. I got all red rmembering what happening.

"No we didn't George. Don't get your hopes up.", I gave George a glare. Suddenly George and I jumped because we heard a bang noise from the kitchen. We looked at Oli and he was perfectly calm. "Oli do you know what that was?"

"Oh, yes, Lucy was just doing her thing. It's normal, it sounds like she's destroying your kitchen but some how she manages to make the whole kitchen is spotless when she's done. She can cook, clean, and fights, not only that she can sing too. She's like the perfect wife.", Oli took a sip of tea George had prepared before we got pushed out of the kitchen.

"Sing?", I looked puzzled as did George.

"Yes. She sings quite beautifully. Sometimes when she bakes the cake she making right now she will sing a song. It is a song that her mother would sing. But one day her mother couldn't sing anymore, so then she stopped. I haven't heard her-", We all look around in our seats. "since she sang with her mother, but why is she singing now?", A ring comes to all our ears. It was a soft and beautiful voice. It had a warm feel to it, but at the same time it gave me chills up my spine, in a good way though. It was Lucy, she was singing. Oli got up and walked closer to th kitchen door. "What a beautiful sound, it's been so long. I wish she would sing more often.", The singing stopped and it turned into a nice humming tone. The tone got closer and Oli ran to his seat. Lucy walked out of the kitchen humming looking at the velvet pouch in her hand. She took a seat in her normal chair. She looked at us and had a confused look herself.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?", Lucy looked at Oli who was in shock. "Oli, what's wrong you're frozen like a statue?"

"Lucy since when did you start singing again? It was quite pretty.", Oli took a sip of tea breaking his statue figure.

"Oh that? Today, just now. But I don't know why. Why did I sing?", Lucy asked herself with a dazed face. "Oh well, who knows. I'm going to check what I was making in the kitchen.", Lucy walked back in the kitchen, she stayed in there for about another 20 minutes. "It's done!", she shouted in joy. Lucy walked out of the kitchen with a bunt cake cake in her hands. It was a light brownish color with honey and melted white chocolate drizzled on it. Lucy sat down and set the cake on the table. George was eyeballing it, Oli was still looking at Lucy in awe, and I well... I had no words. Lucy cut into the cake and gave us all a piece. She didn't grab one herself. She just sat there. Oli then took a bite of the cake and smiled.

"Lucy it's just like old times. You would always make this and we'd all get to hear you and your moms' lovely singing. On rare occasions if you were really happy you would sing out on the balcony alone too. I love it so much.", Oli enjoyed every bite he had and looked at George and I confused. "Why didn't you two eat your cake? It's quite yummy.", Oli smiled once more. George and I took a bite of the cake. George liked it because he kept eating. It had a nice taste to it. It tasted like cinnamon and happiness. I couldn't explain it, it was just so good. George and I finished our cake but Lucy still didn't eat any. "Lucy, eat some cake. You know it's-", the door opened and Holly walked in the room. She saw the four of us sitting down, and only three of us eating the cake on the table.

 **Lucys POV**

"Holly, you're back, did you go to the grocerey store? Have some cake.", Lockwood took a sip of tea. "Luce made it, very good, right George... Oli?", George and Oli nodded in agreement. "Why don't you sit and enjoy with us.", for the first time I was able to smile at Holly without faking it. Holly sat down and looked at me.

"You made this?", Holly took a taste of the cake ans flinched. "I hate to say it, but, it's the best cake I've ever tasted.", We all looked at Holly in astonishment. No on, no one, would have ever thought that would've came out of Hollys' mouth. "Anyway, who is that?", she pointed at Oli.

"Oh, that's Oli Brown. He is my childhood friend, he came to bring me back home.", I explained while sipping tea.

"Are you going to go back? You should it's not like we need you or anything.", Holly looked at me with a smirk.

"That's not true. She saved us from being shut down for another year. She joined Fittes in order to help. So please stop saying such rude things Holly.", Lockwood gave Holly a smile. Holly was confused so I had to explain everything to her with the help of Lockwood, because she didn't belive me half the time. Although we left out one small detail, I was engaged to Oli.

"So that's why she came here in the first place. You didn't come back to work with us?"

"No, I came to help. Anyways, I left because I was a danger to George & Lockwood.", I explained.

"What about me?", Holly asked with a frown.

"Oh, you? Yeah, no, I'm not concerned at all about you. Your over inflated ego will just float you out of danger.", I gave a smirk and George let out a laugh. Holly looked at me angrily. "Calm down it was a joke.", Holly ignored my comment and went to do the laundry. I looked at the clock and noticed the time. "Wow, it's already 4:00? Well I'm going to get cleaned up." I walked upstairs to the bathroom and started taking off my jacket and belt. I looked at my belt and realized I only had four daggers instead of five. But the dagger that was missing was my special dagger.

I ran downstairs and bolted to the basement. I rummaged through the other rapiers and I also looked in every corner of the room. I checked the dummies and the walls just in case. I went up stairs and looked in the kitchen while George came in looking at me inspecting the kitch even the trash. He asked me what I was doing but I ignored him and bolted into the living room. I looked under all the chairs and the table. I searched the whole room but couldn't find it. I then ran up to my room checking if it was in there but it was no use. I couldn't find it. I ran down the stairs yelling "Oli! Come here please!", Oli came runing into the living room panting. He came from the kitchen, George and Lockwood followed him.

"What's wrong!", Oli looked at me panting.

"I lost my special dagger!", Oli froze in shock.

 **Okay so my internet came back on and the file finally saved. Today I'm uploading two chapters because I couldn't upload one yesterday. But besides that. Lucy lost her special dagger! Will she be able to find it or will she have lost it forever? And what will happen between Lockwood and Lucy, will it be awkward? I haven't decided yet. Soooo we'll just have to see and find out. Bye!**


	4. The ball is awaiting

**This chapter's going to be a good one. I took on a request from the reveiws. I am putting more of the annoying but funny skull in. I too agree I have been leaving out the lonely ghost #Loner** **life(AKA: my life). So here is your chapter with more annoying skull. Enjoy! Bye!**

 **Lucys POV**

Oli broke out of his statue like position. He ran up to me, grabbed my shoulder, and shook me back and forth. "Are you insane?! Your mother gave you that dagger! That was a family air loom you lost!", Oli looked at me furious. I broke out of Olis' grasp and stepped back.

"I know, that's why I'm going back to Mr. Hartleys' buissness to look for it!", I ran twords the door when I was stopped, Oli grabbed my wrist.

"There's no point in going now. That place is probably closed, and not only that you fainted today. You need to sleep you've overworked yourself. Go upstairs, wash up, then sleep.", Oli looked at me sternly and pointed at the stairs. I was actually really tired. I was too tired to argue, I walked up the stairs and went to the bathroom. I took my shower then put on pajamas that Holly lent me. I then flopped on my bed and looked to the left to see the skull on my dresser. The skulls face started to become more clearer. It gave me a devilish grin and I frowned knowing what was coming.

"Soooooo, Lockwood? You guys were getting all spicy up here earlier.", The skull gave a snicker.

"You saw us?! You damn skull, mind your own buissness!", I growled at the skull.

"It's kind of hard not to watch when you guys are getting all lovey dovey in front of me. It's not my fault I can't move because I'm stuck in a jar. Not only that I get to see all the juicy stuff without anyone noticing. Like you and Holly, you guys fight, why dont you just kill her? You would have Lockwood all to yourself. While you're at it kill the fat one too, he keeps putting me in the oven."

"I'm not killing anyone. I don't need anyone haunting me, you are already annoying enough. Anyway no blabbing about this because Oli can understand you.", I picked the jar up and started walking downstairs.

"Hey were are you taking me tomboy"

"Downstairs in the living room because I can't sleep with you talking.", I angirly set the jar on the table in the living room and George, Oli, and Holly flinched in their seats. I went back upstairs to sleep.

 **Oli POV**

I watched Lucy stomp up the stairs. Did that skull do something? I was about to continue the conversation when the thing spoke.

"Hey kid, do you want to know what happened when pretty boy brought Lucy upstairs?", The skull gave an evil grin. I looked at it confused. George and Lockwood looked at me. Holly went to go get a fresh pot of tea. "They kissed. You're engaged right, what will you do about it?"

I looked at Lockwood. He looked back at me confused. "So, Lockwood, is it true what the skull said?", Lockwood raised and eyebrow interested.

"And just what did the skull say?", Lockwood took a sip of tea.

"That you and Lucy kissed", Lockwood spit out his tea. He started to cough a little then wiped up his mess with a napkin. " So, it is true!", Lockwood sat in front of me looking at George for support. "Sooooo, how did you do it? I can't even give her a hug without her drawing her rapier."

"No, no, no, kid, you got it all wrong. She kissed pretty boy!", The skull corrected me then dissapeared.

I looked at the jar then at Lockwood. "The skull just said she kissed you!", Lockwood flinched. "How did you get her to do it?"

"I didn't get her to do it, she just did it. It certainly caught me by suprise.", Lockwood looked at George who was making kissy faces. "Cut it out George."

"I have nothing more to say than... Lockwood, you are now my rival in love! I would totally kill you right now but if I did that Lucy would kill me instead.", I pointed at Lockwood who had a straight face.

"Let me tell you one thing. I already lost her once and I won't lose her again.", Lockwood gave me a grin. "Well, I'm tired, so I am going to go to bed.", Lockwood walked to his room. Soon after we all went to bed. I left and went back to the hotel.

 **Lucys POV(Next Morning)**

I shot up in bed after having the same nightmere I did yesterday. I looked around my room, I saw my clothes from yesterday washed folded on the edge of my bed. I got out of bed and changed into my clothes. I walked downstairs and saw Lockwood in his chair reading the paper and George sitting in his chair looking at the skull in the jar. I walked into the kitchen without the two of them being able to notice. I took a pen and paper and wrote a note and set it on the kitchen counter hoping George would see it when coming to eat. The note said " I went to go and find my dagger. -Lucy" Suddenly I heard foosteps going down to the basement. I peeked in the living room and Lockwood was gone. I saw that George was examining the skull in the jar, still. He was to intrigued to notice me sneaking past to the front door to leave. I walked out the door and walked to Mr. Hartleys' building to find my dagger. I thought I would walk just in case I dropped it on the way back to Lockwoods'. I walked past a cute cafe and saw that Kipps was walking out of it with Mr. Hartley. That was my chance to ask if Mr. Hartley if he had seen my dagger. I ran up to Mr. Hrtley and stood in front of him. He stopped and looked at me suprised.

"Ms. Carlyle, what brings you here?", Mr. Hartley gave me a grin.

"Well I was actually walking to your buissness building because I think I dropped my special dagger when doing the case. Have you seen it? It is a pure silver dagger with a lether wrapped handle, and it also has Carlyle written in a gold color on the handle.", I caught my breath and smiled. Suddenly Mr. Hartley pulled something out of his pocket. It was my dagger! "Ah, you found it, thank you!", I gave a huge smile and Mr. Hartley handed it to me. I put it back in my holister on my belt.

"Yes, when I was walking to my office, the bloody thing was stuck in the wall."

"Well thank you, I best be going now.", I started to walk off.

"Loopy wait!", Kipps yelled but I kept walking. "Lucy!", I then stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You need to come with us, we need you to fill out paper work for Fittes.", Kipps crossed his arms.

"I'll do it later, but right now I need to go back to George and Lockwood.", I ran off as fast as I could. I looked behind me and saw that Kipps was chasing me. "Stop chasing me!", I ran faster but Kipps was still on my tail. I was almost to Lockwood & Co. I sprinted to as fast as I could and lost Kipps in my tracks. I suddenly stopped to find myself in front of our door panting. I walked inside and saw George still examining the jar. I heard a loud knock on the door and jumped. I slowly opened the door when I saw Kipps breathing heavily. I ran down to the basement and he followed me. George jumped out of his seat and looked back at the jar. I was running down the stairs when I could hear Kipps getting closer. "I told you to stop!", I got down the stairs and saw Lockwood. I quickly hid behind Lockwood, he turned his head back and looked at me weirdly. Kipps arrived at the end of the stairs and looked at me hiding behind Lockwood. I got a sudden chill up my spine, then I realized what I was doing, I was hiding from Kipps! What was I doing? I'm not scared of him, I quickly jumped in front of Kipps and grabbed a dagger. Lockwood started to draw his rapier when Kipps pulled me by the arm fast and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down, I said I'll do it later!"

"I'm taking Loopy here so she can fill out paperwork. I guess I'll be taking her-", I elbowed Kipps in the back of his head and he dropped me. I landed on my butt and looked at Kipps who was glaring at me. "You little!", Kipps charged at me when a rapier landed in front of my face making Kipps keep his distance.

"I wouldn't do that Kipps. Wouldn't want Ms. Fittes getting mad at you for harming an excellent agent.", Lockwood gave a smirk and held out his hand to help me get up. I took his hand and he pulled me up into his arms. "She'll meet you tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. sharp in the cafe near here to fill out your paperwork.", Lockwood gave Kipps a smile.

"Fine, but she better be there, this is serious work.", Kipps stomped out of the basement with a bump on his head. I gave a chuckle and Lockwood looked at me in his arms. He blushed and quickly pulled away.

"Well I guess I have a date with Kipps at 9:00 tomorrow.", I sighed and saw Lockwood who was all red.

"A date! W- well I wouldn't call it a date.", Lockwood rubbed the back of his neck. I gave another chuckle.

"I was joking, but, It makes me happy that you care about that. Would you like to come along, since your so concerened and all?", I looked at Lockwood who got even more red than before. Lockwood suddenly came up and gave me a hug.

"Lucy, I umm, well you see... I Li-", George suddenly yelled from upstairs.

"Lockwood, come here!" Lockwood quickly let go of me and ran upstairs.

"What was that all about?" I looked at floating Joe and shrugged my shoulders. I walked upstairs and saw george and Lockwood looking at a medium sized package in the living room. I walked up behind Lockwood and looked over his shoulder reading what was on the package. "Oh, it's for me?", Lockwood didn't notice me because he jumped to the side and fell over when I spoke. I turned and looked at Lockwood with a smile. "You're so jumpy today, are you okay?", Lockwood shot up and looked at his feet. George looked at me and laughed. I looked at the package and picked it up. I ripped open the package to see a note inside. I opened the note and read it out loud. _"Dear Sis, I know that your birthday is coming up in a couple of days. Soooo, mom and I made you a dress that we thought would look good on you and only you. This is the first ever birthday we won't be spending with you. We have on the other hand had Oli prepare a ball with the help of Fittes. It will be a ball for all, you must dress formal, so please enjoy yourself. This ball will not be focusing on you though, because we know how much you hate the attention, but you will be singing moms special song! Happy BirthDay! -Love Big Sis and Mom"_ , I looked back at the note once more. Lockwood and George looked at me oddly. "I'm not singing in front of people. The ball I can do, the dress yes, but the I'm not singing!"

"Besides the singing part it sounds rather fun. Lucy why don't you try on the dress.", George picked up the box and handed to me with the dress in it. He pushed me twords the stairs. "Go on, we'll be waiting.", I reluctantly walked up to my room and put the box on my bed.

I took the dress out carefully and looked at it. I carefully put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was a little poofy but still suttle. It was a black dress about a foot above my knees but it was longer than my fingertips when laying at my side. It had a dark red, rose patterend corset and a large piece of dark red cotton that overlapped the dress on the sides and was long in the back. Also because my sister is so thoughtful she put in a pair of arm covers. You know, the ones that you can slide onto your arms and they only go a little bit above your elbows, but they are long the rest of the way down your arm. I put on some knee socks and walked down stairs. I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and saw George and Lockwood sitting in their seats. George was tapping the skull jar with a pen and Lockwood was reading the paper. I walked closer and stood in front of George and Lockwood. They both looked at me without saying a word.

"Does it look weird?", I looked at the two of them nervously.

"No, actually, you look cute.", Lockwood looked at me and blushed. Everyone stayed silent until the door opened and Oli ran in.

"Lucy, did you get the dress?", Oli looked at me up and down then smiled. "Oh great you did. The ball is tonight, it starts at 8:00, and it's 7:00." Oli looked at Lockwood and George. "Are you two going or not?"

"Um, yes?", Lockwood and George asked.

"Then go get dressed.", Oli pushed Lockwood and George upstairs. I stood there in the living room in shock.

 **Yassss Lucy slays! Anyway I posted pictures of what Lucy and Lockwood looks like on my instagram. Here is the link to it.** p/BICeWpYAYLo/?taken-by= . **My instagram is also if you just want to look at it on ur phone. And if you're awesome and love my stories you will follow my Lockwood & Co. account that gives updates of what I'm posting and fan art so yeah. Bye!**


	5. The song, love, and Kipps!

**Authors Note: I must do it! I have to tie all the loose ends up! Uggghhh, I just reread my fanfic and looked at it like this shit is going to be hard to do. So within about two more chapters it must be fixed. The mistakes, it could've been better. Ha exactly what I said when I took a** **good look at my life. This got real dark real fast, anyway, here it is! Enjoy, Bye!**

 **Lockwoods POV**

Oli pushed George and I up the stairs. We all got to the top of the stairs and Oli handed George and I a pair of clothes. "You guys need to get ready for the ball. Go on go get dressed.", George and I walked into our rooms and got dressed. I looked at my self in the mirror. I was wearing a light brown vest with a white dress shirt, black tie, and light brown colored pants. I decided to put on my jacket that I wear on jobs and wrapped my belt around my waist. I put my rapier in its holister and hooked on some silver canisters and salt bombs. I walked out of my room to see George dressed up. He looked quite well, he was wearing a black blaizer and the same colored pants. He had a white bowtie and he had some nice shiny white and black shoes on. Oli was also wearing ball attire. He had a regular dark brown, almost black, tuxedo on. Along with that he wore a white undershirt with light brown tie. Oli looked at my rapier and belt. He glared at me with an odd face. "You're bringing a rapier to a ball?"

"You can never be to sure.", I headed downstairs and the two others followed. I looked at Lucy and our eyes met. Lucy gave the three of us a big smile.

"Um, Oli, just one question. Why didn't you tell me I was attending a ball tonight?", Lucy crossed her arms and gave Oli an evil glare. Her innocent apperance started to well...how should I put it, fade away?

"I'll explain in the cab, but for now, we must leave. It takes us thirty minutes to get there and it starts in 25 minutes!", All of us ran out to a cab that was in the front parked on the curb.(Let's imagine this cab was magical and fit four people in the back.) We all got into the cab. George and I were on the ends while Lucy and Oli were in the middle. I was next to Oli and George sat on the other side of Lucy. The cab started to drive then Oli cleared his throught. "To be honest, I forgot myself there was a ball until I saw my outfit in the hotel closet. I looked at the time and quickly rushed over to conviniently find you already to go.", We all looked at Oli and sighed. "Anyway Lucy, did you find it, your special dagger?".

"Ah, yes in fact-", Lucy reached into her boot and pulled out a dagger, "It's right here.". We all averted our eyes to the dagger.

"You stashed your dagger in your boot!?"

"Yeah, so what, it's not like it's going to hurt anyone.", I looked at Oli who sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Luce, why do you call it your special dagger?", I looked at the dagger once more.

"It's a family airloom. My family calls it the "Carlyles Special Dagger". For generations it has been passed down on to the next owner on their 5th birthday.", Lucy gave me a big smile.

"I see, and when did you get all this confidence and strength, you practically defeated that type three on your own."

"Hmmm, well, I guess it was when I left Lockwood & Co. I had to live by myself and had to fight for myself too. I went on jobs alone to earn money and I guess I became stronger than before."

"Why didn't you tell us your birthday was coming up?"

"I didn't think it was that important. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"No reason.", a long silence filled the cab.

"I cant wait to hear you sing.", George gave a chuckle.

"Uuuugggghhhh, I totally forgot.", Lucy looked at George and glared at him who was still laughing. "You think it's funny George? I hate singing in front of people."

"Ah, we're here!", Oli looked out the window. We all got out of the cab and looked at the huge Fittes building in front of us. Lucy gave a little sigh and looked at her feet. "It's fine Lucy, you'll be singing at the end of the ball. You'll be singing for the last dance.", Lucy nodded and Oli smiled. We all walked into the building and made our way to the ball room. It was huge, very, very big. There was a stage that was 1/3 the size of the ball room. There was a live band playing and many people dancing. There was a buffet and a desert table. Tables were spaced out in a section of the room and were decorated with flowers and lights.

 **Lucys POV**

I walked over to one of the empty tables and took a seat. I looked around at all the people who were dancing and having fun. They all had smiles on their faces and were laughing. I put my chin in my hand and tapped my feet to the beat of the song. Lockwood, George, and Oli all got swooped up in the crowd by girls our age who needed partners. I sat there looking at everyone, I was bored. Suddenly a hand appeared in my face, I looked up and saw Quill Kipps.

"Would you care to dance? You look quite lonely and bored.", Kipps gave me a grin.

"Sure, why not?", I grabbed Kipps hand and we walked out to the dance floor. We started to do a waltz. Kipps was very good at dancing, he glided smoothly. At least he was good at dancing. He actually has a nice quality, not a snotty or rude one. I looked at the pair of dancers next to us and it was Lockwood and a blonde haired girl. She was wearing a preety red gown. Lockwood looked at me and our eyes met. He gave me a smile and I blushed. Lockwood was dragged to another section of the room and the song ended. Kipps dragged me off the floor and looked at me. He leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"You know, I can't wait to see you sing, it should be quite fun. Oh, and, you shouldn't look at anyone but your partner when dancing. He's not worth your time or gaze. Besides, you know it too, he doesn't feel the way you do.", Kipps gave another grin and walked off. I stood there frozen in a daze. I soon broke out of my daze and walked back to the table. I sat down and saw that Lockwood was sitting in the chair next to me. I jumped a little and looked at him. He gave me a little frown.

"What?", I flicked him on the head and he flinched a little.

"Nothing. Why did you flick me?", Lockwood touched his head.

"You seemed mad, just trying to lighten the mood, it is a ball after all. You're supposed to be cheerful and dancing, not glaring and mad.", I gave a tiny smile and Lockwood grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the hallway. He then walked outside in the front of the building. "Hey why did you drag me out here?", Lockwood let go of my wrist and folded his arms.

"What did Kipps whisper in your ear?",Lockwood looked at me sternly.

"He just said not to forget about tomorrows paperwork."

"That's good. I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here."

"It's fine. I've been meaning to ask you this, but what were you saying down in the rapier room, you were interupted?", I looked at Lockwood. He looked away from me and blushed.

"Ah, that, it's not that important.", I looked at Lockwood with a frown, I knew he was lying. "Fine, I was going to say that... I lo-", Oli came running out panting.

"Ah, Lucy, there you are! You're almost up for singing!", Oli grabbed my hand and ran me back inside.

 **Lockwoods POV**

I saw Oli take Lucy back in to the ball and I leaned up against the wall. "I was going to say I love you.", I sighed and looked behind me to see Kipps. He gave me a devilish smile with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooooh, I was wrong, I guess what I said to her was a lie.", Kipps shrugged his shoulders. I looked at him angirly. He gave me a witty grin.

"What did you say to her really, and when did you get here?"

"I told her you weren't worth her time and she should just forget about you because you didn't love her.", Kipps snickered and I grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"why did you say that?! She's probably devastated right now! She lied to me so I wouldn't find out! You bastard!", I let go of his collar and ran back inside. I opened the doors to the ballroom and saw Lucy about to go o stage after the song was over. I ran twords the stage and saw her walking up the stage stairs. I quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her. She looked back at me and met my gaze. "Don't belive a single word Kipps said to you! It's not true, none of it.", Lucy gave me a big smile.

"I know.", Lucy walked on stage and went up to the microphone. She started to sing a beautiful song, it was the same one as yesterday. Everyone danced and listened to the beautiful song. Oli looked at me with a smile. He stood next to me and looked at Lucy with a smile.

"You know what?", Oli looked at me.

"Hmm?", I looked at Lucy.

"I think I'll leave soon. Maybe in a week, who knows, maybe earlier."

"What, leaving so soon, you only just arrived?"

"Yeah, what I came here for has already had it's heart taken, but by someone else. It doesn't take an idiot to see that the one who stole her heart feels the same way about her.", Lucy walked off stage and Oli clapped his hands softly. "Beautiful Lucy.", Lucy smiled.

"Thanks.", Lucy yawned. "I think I'm ready to leave, how about you guys?"

"Sure", Oli and I looked at Lucy.

"What's going on?", George walked up to us.

"We're going home, I'm too tired *yawn* for a ball.", Lucy rubbed her eyes. We all walked off and called a cab. Oli got home first and George, Lucy, and I got home after. We all went up to bed and waited till next morning.

 **It has been fixed! Yass slay! I did it! I only noticed that there were loose ends because of BlackCat678 posted a reveiw. Thank you all for being so supportive! So *Nudge nudge*, Lockwood and Lucy huh? What will happen next? Will Lockwood kill Kipps because he hurt his true love? I don't know either cuz I haven't decided yet! So it will be a suprise to all of us! BYE!**


	6. Angels and the heart of gold

**Authors Note: This chapter is not going to be as good as the others because I'm tired AF! And not only that, I just did a shit ton of house work in redding for a friend to which I had to drive** **back to my house which is five hours away. So yeah, deal with it, late chapter. !**

 **Lucys POV**

"I can't belive that I am staying at Lockwood and Co. for a year.", I looked up at the ceiling while laying in my bed. I hopped out of bed and walked out of my room to see Lockwood standing in the hallway. I ignored him and walked down the stairs, he looked at me oddly confused. He followed me downstairs and into the kitchen. George was standing making eggs and toast. I went to the fridge and poured some milk, Lockwood came up from behind me.

"What's up?", Lockwood gave me a smile.

"The sky.", I walked into the living room and sat at the thinking cloth and started to sketch out a plan on how to up the Lockwood and Co. buissness. Lockwood came and sat at the table too. He looked at me worried.

"No seriously, what's up? You're acting weird."

"Seriously, the sky, and I'm perfectly fine.", I finished my milk and went upstairs to get ready.

I walked into my room and grabbed a light yellow long sleeved shirt and a black skirt. I put on some leggings and pulled my bangs back. I also put on my boots and my belt on. I grabbed my daggers and rapier. I then walked downstairs again and sat in my usual spot in the living room. George then walked out with some tea. He then wnet back into the kitchen and Lockwood then walked in the room and sat in his chair. He looked at me with a small frown. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30. I went into a daze thinking about somethings. What did Kipps mean by he's not worth your gaze or time? Why did Lockwood care so much about what Kipps said? How did he find out, did he have an argument with Kipps? So many questions that I need to lnow the answer to. I shot up out of the chair and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of toast and sat back down. Lockwood looked at me weirdly and George came in and sat down. I was stumped about how to help Lockwood and Co. I couldn't figure out how to drum up buissness.

"Lockwood!", I shouted out of excitement. Lockwood jumped and looked at me suprised.

"Y-yes?", Lockwood was still a little suprised.

"We need to leave! Kipps, the paper work, 9:00. It's 8:50! You said you wanted to go!", Luckily Lockwood was dressed. I grabbed Lockwood and ran out the door. Poor george, he was left all alone. I got a cab and told the person driving to go to the cafe downtown. Lockwood and I sat next to each other. We made it to the cafe, I gave the driver the money and Lockwood and I got out of the cab. We walked into cafe and saw kipps sitting at a table in the back. We walked over to the table and looked at Kipps.

"Ah, Loopy, you're here. I thought you wouldn't come, and I see you brought Anthony.", Kipps glared at Lockwood and looked back at me. Lockwood and I sat down and Kipps pulled out paperwork. He handed it to me and I started to read it. "Okay, let's get started. This is a contract that you need to sign, it has everything you need to know and it will also tell you some of our rules.", I looked at the rules and they seemed reasonable. I wasn't complaining, it was actually quite a good rule system. But one rule caught my attention.

"I have to do everything that you say, I'm not allowed to say no, not even argue?", I looked at Kipps oddly.

"Yes, you have to listen to all of your upper class. You also can't argue."

"As long as it's not illegal, I'll do it. Everything else seems reasonable.", I signed the contract and gave it back to Kipps.

"Good we needed someone like you. To be able to defeat a type three, that takes talent. You will also be put on a high level ranking team, and you will also be in charge of the newbies that will be coming in to work. You-"

"Hold on just a minute.", I got up out of my seat and walked over to the middle of the cafe. I kneeled down to a little girl. She was about five maybe six. She had short blonde hair and was wearing pink shorts and a white short sleeved top with a bunny rabbit on it. She was crying and no one was around her. She looked up at me and I smiled. "Hi, I'm Lucy, can you tell me what's wrong?", She wiped her tears and looked at me with puffy red eyes.

"My mommy, she isn't here anymore, she's gone.", The little girl started to cry again. I pat the little girl on the head and smiled.

"It's okay, I'll help you find your mommy. What's your name?"

"Charlotte. Will you really help me find my mommy?"

"Yes I will. Let me go get a friend to help so we can find her faster, okay?", the girl smiled and nodded her head. I picked up the girl and walked to Kipps and Lockwood. The two of them looked at me oddly. "Lockwood, Kipps, we are going to help this little girl find her mother."

"What do you mean?", Lockwood asked.

"This little girl lost her mother and we need to help find her mother.", I pointed at Charlotte who was smiling. "This is Charlotte. So are you guys up for the task?", I smiled.

"Sure", Lockwood and Kipps said it at the same time.

"Miss you're really nice! My mommy told me that there are angles that give one person a heart of gold every one hundred years. I think you were given a heart of gold!", Charlotte smiled at me and then looked at Lockwood and Kipps. "Your friends are nice too! Let's go find my mommy!"

"Okay! Let's go guys, we have no time to lose. Good thing we just finished up.", I walked out the door while Lockwood and Kipps followed. We walked around town seeing if we could find her mother. We were almost finished going around downtown. We walked past a toy shop and suddenly I heard a yell in my ear.

"Mommy!", I put the Charlotte down and she ran to a tall slim woman. She had long blonde hair and had a light blue dress on that went down to her knees. The mother picked up her child and hugged her dearly. She then walked twords Lockwood, Kipps, and I and smiled.

"Are you the one who helped my daughter?", The lady asked.

"Yes. You must be the mother.", I smiled. Lockwood and Kipps looked at me with an amazed look.

"Thank you very much, I was running around the whole town looking for Charlotte.", The lady looked at my rapier and then looked me up and down. "Are you by any chance Lucy Carlyle?"

"Uh, yes. How did you know?"

"How, the whole town knows, you are the girl who defeated the type three. Not only that but you are the girl who sang at the ball! You're the talk of the town. I don't want to be rude but, please help me, I'm begging you."

"Yes, I guess I could. How about you come down to 35 Portland Row tomorrow and we can talk. Does that seem fine?"

"Yes, thank you very much, I will see you tomorrow.", The lady left with Charlotte and Lockwood looked at me.

"Trust me, I'm helping you.", I looked at Lockwood who sighed and nodded. "Don't even think about taking this case Kipps. I start work next month so you can't stop me right now from working with Lockwood. You also cannot take a case that I am doing. And if you do I will hurt you."

"Unfortunately, you are not wrong, so I can't argue with you. Well I best be off, I need to turn in this paper work. Bye Loopy.", Kipps walked off and Lockwood and I grabbed a cab. We got into the cab. I sat next to Lockwood, I started to close my eyes and doze off. I leaned on Lockwoods shoulder and he blushed.

"Luce, what are you doing?", Lockwood looked at me and got more red. I was dead asleep. He layed his head on mine. "Whatever, you're asleep, it doesn't matter."


End file.
